museumsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Jpbowen
Users are welcome to add queries, suggestions, etc., here. Please sign yourself using "~~~~", thank you. Jpbowen 17:48, 7 September 2006 (UTC) Message from ThT I'd consider to * add templates or help pages (maybe in a new name space Help: or MuseumWiki:) with preformatted code to help users to start a new entry (e.g. projects, conferences, papers, museums ...) * extend the template:wp for links to different language versions of Wikipedia (I tried couple of weeks ago but failed). * plan a new name space (Help: or MuseumWiki:) for maintenance issues, manuals, help ... What do you think? During the demonstration many people seemed to be still scared by technical barriers. And there were several people from Nordic countries in Europe who might be interested in language support somehow. --ThT 21:03, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for all your suggestions and efforts. Would you like me to make you a Sysop adminstrator on the Museums Wiki so you can do additional things in updating pages (e.g., delete them)? Do go ahead and create new pages following MW2007 anyway. Yes, it is a pity mediawiki doesn't have a editor - I think many people are put off by the wiki mark-up, even if it is relatively simple. Do encourage anyone who is interested to register anyway. Best wishes, Jpbowen 21:31, 19 April 2007 (UTC) ::Would be first time to be admin, and it's ok. Greetings and best wishes, --ThT 03:35, 21 April 2007 (UTC) :::Hello Jpbowen, as ThT is often around here I've made him an admin now. I hope this is ok with you :-) --rieke 12:45, 20 August 2007 (UTC) ::::Yes, it is fine with me, thank you. --Jpbowen 10:21, 21 August 2007 (UTC) Hi Jonathan, I'm just thinking if the label "Experimental Wiki" is still the right one. Some people might think to wait until this is "something real". We know that a Wiki is always an experiment, but this might be not clear enough for others. However the quality of information here is not experimental at all. Greetings, --ThT 12:26, 16 July 2007 (UTC) :We can certainly downplay this if you wish. Do add more to make it even less experimental! Best wishes, Jpbowen 15:27, 26 July 2007 (UTC) Namespace Template We should avoid templates like catmore and Wp in the article namespace. Could you fix this? I tried to move the entry to Template:catmore, but there's another template. I also fixed a problem with the template Template:Wp: the category has to be excluded from the template using the tags . Otherwise all pages where the template is included will be shown in Category:Templates. --ThT 16:34, 15 August 2007 (UTC) :Thomas, thanks for the info and maintenance. Do change if you know how and I will bear this in mind for the future. Good luck with the EVA Berlin demonstration! Best wishes, Jpbowen 10:19, 21 August 2007 (UTC) ::Jonathan, I moved the explanations to the templates. If you agree with this, you may delete these pages or I'll do after 7 days: ::* Category:Candidates for speedy deletion ::There's some more I added, and I hope you agree, too: ::* Category talk:Categories ::* Museums:Policy ::* MediaWiki:Edittools ::* MediaWiki:Summary ::Best wishes, --ThT 09:40, 23 August 2007 (UTC) :Thomas, It all looks very reasonable and helpful to me — keep up the good work! I'm very happy with any reasonable additions; if you propose any further significant changes in the future just let me know for information. Many thanks for your active participation. Best wishes, Jpbowen 09:42, 23 August 2007 (UTC) AM08 Jonathan, do you know somebody who can demonstrate or promote the MuseumsWiki at the AM08? There seem to be 2 appropriate events for that: * Full-Network With Web 2.0 Tools * Can YouTube and Wikipedia Be Models for Creating Exhibits? and in the Category:Wikis there might be something interesting for the audience. Today I linked the MuseumsWiki here: * KMD2003 * Frankie Roberto’s weblog --Thomas Tunsch 02:55, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :Thomas: I don't know anyone attending AM08, but a demonstration would be very welcome of course. Thanks for all your efforts on this wiki, especially the box message for MW2008. My mini-workshop is 12.30-1.30pm on Friday 11 April. Best wishes, Jonathan 22:22, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :: Jonathan, maybe you'll meet someone at the MW2008 conference who can promote the MuseumsWiki at the AM08. Considering the different headings people use here ( ) I propose to keep close with the established practice in Wikipedia (Standard sections in articles). I also answered you here. Best, --Thomas Tunsch 20:26, 2 April 2008 (UTC) The British Postal Museum & Archive Wiki Jonathan, I sent you an email the other day but I don't know whether or not you received it, telling you about the new British Postal Museum & Archive Wiki. I'd be happy for you to mention it at your mini-workshop this week if you like! Rhiannon :Thank you for this. I will mention it in the Museums and the Web conference mini-workshop on Friday and have created a stub article on it that you are welcome to edit with further information (e.g., when/why/how created, etc.) See The British Postal Museum & Archive Wiki. Do add more information to this initial article and I can include it in the workshop. — Jonathan 18:04, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :Hi Jonathan, many thanks for your message on my talk page. I have added a fair amount of content to the The British Postal Museum & Archive Wiki and would be very grateful if you could mention it in your workshop on Friday. I look forward to reading everyone's accounts of how it goes on various blogs etc! Rhiannon 21.27, 9 April 2008 (GMT) :Hi Jonathan, how did the workshop go. Did you get any feedback on the BPMA Wiki, or do you yourself have any? My email address is rhiannon.looseley@postalheritage.org.uk - I'd be interested to hear your comments! Rhiannon 16.32, 14 April 2008 (GMT) ::Hi Rhiannon, the workshop at MW2008 went well with some good feedback. Several people looked fired up to try museum wikis. I mentioned the BPMA Wiki with a couple of slides and aim to put my slides online when I have the time. Frankie Roberto was at the workshop and mentioned some of your background during the workshop. He also gave a good talk himeself, which I attended. Semantic Web and Wikis Just want to share some thoughts with you: :"the semantic web is never going to get here. Instead we'll pour more semanticness into the existing web" http://twitter.com/dmje/statuses/785062078, referring to Weaving a Web of Data (workshop) I'd like to see this from a different perspective. The web has immense semantic value already. However, for a specific purpose the correlative semantic relations have to be extracted from the surrounding noise and to be expressed in a formal structure or model. Wikis seem to be a good tool for that processing of existing information: :"Of course Wikipedia is not an for lack of formal structure. But the on-line encyclopedia seems to share some elements of the function of ontology. Some reflections in the study of Lowndes (2006) may lead to the assumption to regard Wikipedia as kind of “irregular” or – more provoking – “chaotic” ontology. Articles can be seen as describing terms or concepts while links and other references specify relationships between them." http://www.archimuse.com/mw2007/papers/tunsch/tunsch.html Today I'd add the as an instrument for even sharper semantic pictures. --Thomas Tunsch 22:54, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :Thomas: Thank you for the interesting information. I may mention this towards the end of my mini-workshop under future directions. I am now at MW2008. Best wishes, Jonathan 18:09, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Cerámica Wikia Solo presentarte, esta Wiki, sobre cerámica. *:Categoría:Museo Salud. --kidoma 08:47, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Cooperation with German Wikipedia see Museums:Cooperation. Best, --Thomas Tunsch 22:52, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :Good luck with the collaboration; I hope all goes well. I won't be at MW2009 this year, but aim to wikify VLmp after my current contract ends (in April). I hope all is well with you. Best wishes, Jonathan Bowen 00:01, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ::I'm in San Francisco right now, and I won't be at MW2009 either. In July I'll conduct a workshop for librarians in museums and art libraries, and I hope to generate some content together with them in the MuseumsWiki. I hope everything is fine for you, too. Best, --Thomas Tunsch 03:53, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, all fine thank you, but I have been very busy for the last 15 months and am looking forward to more academic activities again. — Jonathan Bowen 09:37, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Logo When I used the mini badges from slideshare recently, I wondered if we should have a more resizeable logo as well. What do you think? There's a wiki for such requests as well. Best, --Thomas Tunsch 21:17, 1 April 2009 (UTC) : You are welcome to experiment if you wish! Send a link if you produce something. Best wishes, Jonathan Bowen 12:01, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Categories IMHO the target=Browse&mode=categories&dotree=Show+tree}} system of categories might get a bit too complicated, especially if we consider to recruit other users for maintenance: * two "root categories", according to Category:Browse and Category:Categories * Category:Maintenance and Category:Site maintenance Best, --Thomas Tunsch 02:25, 10 April 2009 (UTC) : I recently set up a new Formal Methods Wiki using Wikia and this seems to be the standard Wikia setup now, so I was making it match. What do you think? Best wishes, Jonathan Bowen 06:54, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :: Wikia seems to make lots of changes to attract different groups of users. I'm not sure, if the audience for the MuseumsWiki can keep up with this as well. Maybe we can just avoid too much polyhierarchy at the upper levels of the category system? Best, --Thomas Tunsch 20:06, 10 April 2009 (UTC) : I suspect most users won't notice the upper/maintenance levels - only the die-hards like you and me! You are welcome to (re)adjust as you think fit. Best wishes, Jonathan Bowen 21:25, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:14, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Wiki activity Hi Jonathan, with the recent activity we should look for some help to improve the linking inside the MuseumsWiki (e.g. and Category:Orphaned pages, , Category:MFIT Usability, ). I'll be not able for this in June and July. Best, --Thomas Tunsch 06:54, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Greetings from the History of Computing in Learning and Education Virtual Museum Project Dear Professor Bowen, First of all, thank you for all the great work you are doing to promote virtual museums. I'm searching for like-minded folks to help keep my spirits high as I take the multi-year journey from bright idea to launched museum site. I'm both encouraged and saddened by your site. The great news is that it exists at all and you are clearly passionate about it. The sad part is how little activity there has been in recent years. I'd like to communicate with you further to see how we might help each other. My project wiki is at www.hcle.org . Will you be at MW14 in Baltimore this year? If so, perhaps we could meet in person. If not, let's correspond for a bit to see whether we are on other crossing paths. I was given your name at MV13 last year and I've just gotten around to following up on the suggestion. Best regards, Lizaloop (talk) 06:23, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Liza Loop (liza@hcle.org) Greetings from the History of Computing in Learning and Education Virtual Museum Project Dear Professor Bowen, First of all, thank you for all the great work you are doing to promote virtual museums. I'm searching for like-minded folks to help keep my spirits high as I take the multi-year journey from bright idea to launched museum site. I'm both encouraged and saddened by your site. The great news is that it exists at all and you are clearly passionate about it. The sad part is how little activity there has been in recent years. I'd like to communicate with you further to see how we might help each other. My project wiki is at www.hcle.org . Will you be at MW14 in Baltimore this year? If so, perhaps we could meet in person. If not, let's correspond for a bit to see whether we are on other crossing paths. I was given your name at MV13 last year and I've just gotten around to following up on the suggestion. Best regards, Lizaloop (talk) 06:23, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Liza Loop (liza@hcle.org)